Cryptic and Chameleon
by SnixX321
Summary: He is top assasin. She is top spy. This is how they met...
1. Chapter 1

**Description: One-shot Zammie. Might turn into more. Not a lot of Romance, bordering on Friendship. Most General Gallagher Girl stuff. This is Zach and Cammie's **_**first**_** meeting, meaning none of the GG books have ever happened. I know it's kind of mean to disregard Ally Carters books but this is what I have to do to make the story work. **

**Summary: He is the top assassin. She is the top spy. This is their story.**

**Disclaimer: On my page.**

**Enjoy, people.**

She was on her way in. She was going to win. She was half way there.

Till she saw him.

He was on his way into the warehouse too, on the other side of the alley. She hid in the darkness of the night so the man was not to see her. There was an enemy on his left but he was no threat to this man. He took the enemy down with ease. A weird feeling, one she has not felt in a very, very long time, stirred in her stomach.

The man continued his way to the warehouse, which was not far from where she was. The man, she noted, had an edge of confidence in his walk and she smiled. When he was out of sight, she went forward.

Unconsciously, she had let her guard down, just a smidge but it was enough for this mysterious, skilled man to sneak up on her and smash her face against the wall. She sucked in a breath and turned her head to bite his nose.

That was the last thing he expected but she didn't have any other choice because he pinned her arms with his hands and his legs pushed on hers so she had no escape that way. His chest was on her back so that wasn't a choice.

So she was left with biting his nose, the first thing she reached when she turned her head. He shook his head and his gripped loosened a bit. That was enough for her to twist her leg and her knee, by some miracle, hit his groin. He gritted his teeth and she turned her body around fully.

Her eyes met his and he smirked, a smirk that made her heart leap. _Concentrate, Chameleon, you have a mission, get it done, _she thought to herself.

"Calm down, miss, and tell me your name," he said. She smiled. She, being a fully trained spy, knew when someone was covering up their voice and although she had never heard him speak, she could tell he was masking his voice.

"No, sir, I can't," she said. She saw, by the look in his eyes, that it annoyed him that she wasn't listening to him, doing as she was told. "Why would I reveal my name to someone who cannot even tell me what their real voice is?"

He blinked in surprise. If I had not been a spy, I wouldn't have noticed but I was, so I did.

"How about a more practical question?" he asked, planting another smirk on that beautiful mouth of his…

_Hold it in, Chameleon, _she scolded herself.

"What are you?"

"A human," The woman replied smartly. He sighed.

"Stop being difficult, miss," the man said.

"I'm not being difficult. I'm answering the questions you ask."

"Well, then, I'm on a tight schedule, please cooperate," he pleaded and she smiled.

"I will if you let me go," the girl relented. He released her, watching her, making sure she didn't try anything to get away. She wasn't.

She wanted to know who this gorgeous man is.

The mission will have to wait.

"Explain, miss," he nodded and leaned on the wall.

"Where do I start?" She fell back against the other wall, opposite of him.

"Why are you here?"

"I need to get into that warehouse," she answered, not even glancing at the place her boss instructed her to be. The boss would yell at her if he knew what she was doing right now…

"So do I," he told me.

The woman narrowed my eyes. "Well then let's work together to get in there. After that, I'll leave you be but if you get in my way, I'll kill you."

"Feisty," he laughed. "I like you more by the minute." Her heart went into hard drive for a second but her skilled self put it back to its regular beat.

"What do I call you?" She asked as she searched the premises.

"Cryptic," he said after a moment. "And you?"

"Chameleon."

"Well, Chameleon, let's get going," he moved toward the building but she was already a quarter of the way there. As he ran to catch up, careful of his surroundings, he noticed her long, tone, muscled legs. It made him nervous to approach her again. Unusual for him.

"Don't just stand there, Cryptic," Chameleon hissed. "Move."

As he went on his way, he noticed several bodies but one she had missed was right behind her. He came up and punched the enemy. Chameleon turned and locked eyes with Cryptic.

"Thank you," she said politely then moved closer to the warehouse.

He stood there, stunned. No one ever said thank you to him, not on a mission at least.

This girl got more just keeps getting more and more surprising…

"Move," Chameleon snapped from ahead of him.

He shuffled forward and caught up with her.

She observed the door, then decided it had an alarm (don't ask how she knew) and surveyed the windows of the warehouse.

"That one," she pointed to the one over the dumpster, just a little ways up. Why anyone would put a window above a dumpster was beyond her. "We can get in it if we climb the dumpster."

Cryptic wrinkled his nose but nodded in agreement. He hoisted her up and she helped him up. Then they repeated it with getting in the widow. No problem whatsoever. They seem to know what to do without asking each other, even though they barely knew each other.

When they got into the room, they realized the warehouse was just _called_ it a warehouse. By their surroundings, it looked like this place used to be a school. Cryptic moved forward, cautiously, over the dusty floor but Chameleon shook her head and a finger to her lips. _Be quiet_, the gesture said.

He hesitated but decided to listen to her. She hid in the corner, the darkest corner, and stayed completely still. He followed her exampled and hid in the corner across from her. A second later, a man busted through and checked the area.

They stayed as still as statues.

The man eventually left and they relaxed. She slipped from her hiding place, as did Cryptic.

"Shall we move on?" he smirked and opened the door for her. She rolled her eyes and he realized how adorable it was that he does that. He mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

What they didn't know was that they had the same target. The difference? He was to kill the target; she was to hold him hostage. There was going to be difficulties.

Several minutes later, they were panting from running through the confusing hallways. They both agreed to stay silent; no talking so they had to quietly send commands to each other, though Chameleon didn't always listen to hers because she always had a better idea.

Now, Cryptic is good. Top of class, smart mouth, and amazing skills but to be outdone by a woman he hardly knew was… an odd feeling. He admired this girl because of how she can blend in with the darkness (thus, proving her name true) but at the same time he had this…what shall we call it?

Very weird feeling at the bottom of his stomach that he has _never_ felt before now.

All in all, this girl intrigued him.

Back to the scene at hand.

Cryptic unlocked the door that would lead to both their target but what they found was different.

Nobody was there.

Chameleon gasped. "B-but… he said…they would be here! He's never wrong! Unless they knew…unless they had inside information!"

She turned on Cryptic just then and pushed him against the wall. Chameleon was just as strong as he and just as clever. He was going to have a hard time getting out of this position.

"Where are they?" she snarled.

"I don't know!" he shouted, not caring who found them at this point.

"Yes, you do! Why else would you be here?" Chameleon accused him.

"A mission, just like you!"

"For what?"

"Kill the target," he said. At the spur of the moment, he decided to trust her because he was just as clueless as her at the moment.

"Easy excuse," she whispered fiearcly at him then dropped him (lucky for him he had good coordination). She twisted around just as a guard came in and spotted them. Her knife in her belt was whipped out and in his neck before anyone could blink.

She stalked toward the nearest window and pulled it open.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he yelled.

"Going back," she answered. "Away from you so stay away."

Chameleon got out the window and closed it before he reached the window. As he opened it back up, he saw her stalking away but when he was out, she had vanished.

Simply gone.

**This is a good ending for a one-shot but if you guys (gals…?) want me to do more, I can honestly say I would love to! I loved writing this and I must say, I haven't written anything this good in awhile. so we are all benefiting. **

**Review and tell me if you want me to continue. I would appreciate it because if not, I have other ideas for stories I'm sure y'all will like to read.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**~SnixX321**


	2. Chapter 2

Simply gone was right.

A month later, Cryptic heard of Chameleon again, except this time it wasn't on his way to an abandoned warehouse in the dead of the night. He was walking to his office after getting a cup of coffee when he heard his boss arguing with a women spy. She sounded furious.

"You're not going to sit here while Cameron risks her life-"

"It was Chameleon's choice to go."

"It was you're idea and now she's gone missing! I can't just sit around-"

"That's exactly what you're going to do."

"But-this isn't-why-" The words wouldn't come out her mouth, she was so angry. A sound of boards breaking could be heard all throughout the hallway.

"Ms. Baxter, I suggest you go calm down."

She didn't answer and Cryptic was about to get closer when the women stormed out, glaring at him as she passed and rounded the corner. He waited a few seconds before going into the boss's office.

"Sir?" he said, knowing his boss knew what he was asking.

"She'll be fine," the boss's voice was tight. It was hard to say no to Ms. Baxter. He too was upset to lose one of his top ranked spy, but the situation was too complex to send in any more spies. Ms. Baxter was a top ranked spy as well and he refused to lose her as well.

Cryptic knew better than to question so he retreated out the room, still intrigued from hearing Chameleon's name. How had he been working here for so long and had only seen her a month ago, once in the dead of the night?

_Time skip_

At the end of his work day, Cryptic went to put away his work weapons he kept on him. He made his way to the weaponry warehouse where he often found his friend Grant. However, it was late and he didn't expect anyone else to be there.

The soft whispering of voices came from the corner from the corner of the warehouse. Cryptic was sure that if another conversation had been going on here, he wouldn't have heard them, but it was quiet and the whispers echoed. He made his way through the aisles of weaponry and was surprised to hear Ms. Baxter speaking with another female.

"Bex, this is dangerous! Cam could be perfectly fine and just not able to get a message to us," her friend whispered frantically.

The sound of a waist belt being clicked together echoed as Ms. Baxter-Bex- spoke to her friend, "No. Cam and I have special signals we use just between each other. She was suppose to send me one five weeks ago. It's been too long. Something happened, Liz. I know it."

"But the boss-"

"Screw him!" Bex raised her voice. The sound hurt Cryptics ears. "He doesn't know the trouble Cammie could be in right now!"

"But-"

"Liz, don't go to the boss. Don't make me regret telling you. I told you so someone would know I was going," Bex said curtly. Cryptic heard her going through the ammo boxes.

Liz sighed. "You could at least wait for Macey."

"She doesn't get back till next week. That's too long," Bex waved off her suggestion. "I need to go _now_, Liz."

"No talking you out of this?"

"No."

"Fine. Be safe. Keep in contact. Here, take this." Cryptic couldn't see what Liz was handing Bex.

"Thanks, Lizzie," Bex said softly. "I'll be back soon with Cameron."

They said their goodbyes and Bex left. Liz stood there for a moment before leaving as well. Cryptic said down. His mind was going haywire with the information, but something else conflicted him more.

Why did he feel so compelled to save a women he'd only met once?

**Finally deciding to contiue this story. Tell me what you think of the new plot line and whether you think this was a good idea. What's Cryptic going to do? **

**~SnixX321**

**P.S. By the way, do you like me always calling him Cryptic? I think it makes the story different than calling him Zach and I think it keeps a certain...I don't know how to describe it...feeling about the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Cryptic was guessing that Bex didn't have the best tracking skills. She didn't see or hear him gearing up, nor did Bex know he followed her to a CIA mission use only cars. It was only when he was standing right behind her that she turned around and pinned against him the wall. Cryptic noted she wasn't as smart as Cameron; Bex left him one way out of this position.

"Who are you?" she said fiercely, baring her teeth.

"Cryptic," he smiled at her. "You are?" It was best to act like he knew nothing of her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Does it matter? Why are you following me?"

"It does; I'd like to know the name of my unauthorized mission partner and I'm not following you. I'm joining you," Cryptic smirked at her.

Bex seemed to deem him a non threat as she released him from the wall. He could have easily untrapped himself but Cryptic had decided to play it safe and it was working.

"What? No. You're not," Bex said, climbing into the car she got the keys for.

"I believe I am," Cryptic replied as he jumped over the hood of the car and got into the passengers seat.

Bex was getting angry. She turned into her seat-facing him completely- and said in a serious tone, "Look, my best friend is out who knows where and I need to save her. I don't have time for this."

Cryptic felt he should be taking some kind of hint and he knew what that hint was but following it would be against all his rules. He smirked, staying right where was.

"Go away."

Cryptic shook his head.

"Please."

"Not happening," Cryptic shrugged. "We got somewhere to be, don't we?"

Bex cursed under breath and put the heel of her hand to her head as she thought over his presence. Cryptic waited paitently but he was getting antsy wondering what could happening to Chameleon right now.

"Fine," Bex said, starting the car. "I'm not arguing with you." The look he got though was terrifying. "If you mess this up, though-If she dies on your account, you'll be going down with her."

Cryptic shrugged. He stared at the road ahead of them as he said, "You won't have to worry about that."

**I know, I know. These chapters are extremely short, but they'll get longer (hopefully). I kind of upload as it comes so hopefully they're coming out quickly. I can't say when I'll upload next so yeah. Hope you enjoyed! **

**xxSnixX321**


End file.
